Poof
by elljayx
Summary: Post NFA. Buffy appears at the Hyperion to find a broken Angel...


Faith: Oh come on, you have to admit, he looked cute

Buffy: Like I told you before, guys in Spandex just don't do it for me!

Faith: I bet you wouldn't look away if you saw Angel in Spandex

Buffy: _(mock shock) _Faith!

Suddenly Buffy saw black spots in front of her eyes. As she blinked to rid herself of them, she found herself in a darkened apartment, standing by a table. She looked around in confusion.

Buffy: Faith? Hello?

She caught a movement out the corner of her eye and, twisting around, saw a shadowy figure get up from a bed and move into view.

Angel: _(hoarsely) _Buffy?

Buffy: Angel? Is that you?

Suddenly he stumbled and she moved forward to grab him. His face was a map of bruises and he visibly winced as she touched him. She helped him back to the bed and sat down next to him, placing a tentative hand on his cheek.

Buffy: God, Angel. What happened to you?

Angel: Buffy. What are you doing here?

Buffy: I don't know. One minute I was in New York in the school, talking to Faith. The next I was here. I don't know what happened

She knelt in front of him and slowly began to lift his jumper up; he didn't stop her. He was covered in badly patched up wounds, gashes down his front and sides. She gasped aloud and reached up to touch his face again.

Buffy: Angel, why didn't you call me?

He didn't answer so she stood up and moved to the kitchen area, filling a bowl full of warm water.

Buffy: Where do you keep your first aid kit?

Angel: _(hoarsely) _Top draw on the right

She moved back over to him, kneeling in front of him again, and slowly pulled his jumper over his head, beginning the slow process of cleaning and re-dressing his wounds. He winced in pain but didn't protest, allowing her to take care of him.

Buffy: Angel, please. Tell me what happened.

Angel: It's a long story

Buffy: Well it doesn't look like I'm going anywhere anytime soon

Angel: They're…dead _(swallowing hard) _There was a battle and now…now they're dead

Buffy: Who?

Angel: All of them

A tear slowly ran down his face and she reached up a finger to brush it away.

Buffy: When was this battle?

Angel: Five days ago. Fred and Cordy were dead before but then there was Wesley and I never meant anything to happen to him and then Gunn was injured and Illyria was trying to –

Buffy: Hey, hey. Slow down. Start at the beginning

Angel: C…Cordelia…she was in a coma and…she woke up. I was so relieved. I was so happy. I thought that finally, everything was better. But then she told me…she only came back to save me and she had to go. And she died. Then Fred…she…

And so slowly, Angel told Buffy what had happened, though he left out any mention of Spike or Connor. Whilst he told her, she finished dressing his wounds and put a new shirt on him, helping his trembling fingers to button it up. She listened attentively as he told his pain at losing Wesley, and how Gunn had died fighting, the way he had wanted it to be. When finally he finished, an hour and half later, tears running down his face, she held him tightly to her chest, planting soft kisses on his head.

She pulled away and wiped the tears from his face. Suddenly a soft knock came on the door, then it opened and Buffy looked on in astonishment as Spike walked in.

Spike: Angel, is there anything – Buffy?

She got up and walked over to him, resting a shaking hand on his arm.

Buffy: Spike? It's really you? Y – you're alive?

Spike: Yeah. Yeah it's me pet

Buffy: But…but I saw you die

Spike: I know, but the Powers That Be must've decided I deserved a second chance. And what are you doing here anyway?

Buffy: I don't know, I just kinda 'poofed'.

Spike: Poofed?

Buffy: Yeah I was in New York talking to Faith and then 'poof', I was here

Spike: Oh

Buffy looked over at Angel, who had his head in his hands, then looked back at Spike.

Buffy: I need to talk to you, but right now…

Spike: I know, he needs you

He left, winking once at Buffy and she walked back over to Angel.

Angel: I'm sorry

Buffy: For what?

Angel: Not telling you Spike was alive. I guess I was just…jealous. Are you going to leave?

Buffy: Leave? Of course not

Angel: _(looking at her) _So…so you're not mad?

Buffy: Well…that would be a bit of an understatement. I wish you'd told me but it doesn't matter now. What matters is you getting better, then maybe I'll kick your ass

He offered her a weak smile in return and she noticed the bags under his eyes.

Buffy: You look like you haven't eaten or slept in days

With that she warmed some blood up in the microwave and took it over to him. He turned away from her whilst he drank it, still embarrassed. When he was finished, he let her unbutton his shirt and she helped him into bed. She sat down next to him and slowly ran her fingers through his hair, sitting there until he fell into a fitful sleep. When she was sure he was asleep she went over to the phone.

Willow: Hello?

Buffy: _(whispering) _Hey, it's me

Willow: Buffy? Hey, everyone, it's Buffy!

Dawn: Where is she!

Willow: Buffy, we were so worried! Faith said you just vanished. Where are you?

Buffy: I'm at Angel's. I don't know how it happened. I was just talking to Faith and then 'poof' here I am _(lowering her voice further) _He's in a really bad way, Will. He's really beat up. There was a big battle here a few days ago and most of them have been killed. He's one of the only ones left, it's hit him hard.

Willow: Wow, poor Angel.

Buffy: Yeah, I know. He's sleeping now though

Willow: Is he going to be okay?

Buffy: I don't know. I hope so. But I'm gonna stay here for a while, look after him

Willow: Yeah, of course. Stay as long as you need to

Buffy: Oh and you'll never guess what. Spike's alive

Willow: What!

Buffy: I know! Exactly my reaction when he walked through the door. Anyway I'd better go talk to him about that. I'll speak to you later okay. If you need me call me on 555-2031

Willow: Take care of yourself

Buffy checked Angel was still sleeping and, opening the door, found herself on a long corridor. She went to the elevator and pressed ground floor, wondering where the hell she was. Luckily she heard voices when the elevator stopped. She saw Spike arguing with a blue…thing that looked like a girl. She was assuming this was Illyria.

Spike: Buffy, hi

Buffy: Hi. I was hoping we could talk…

Spike: …and basically, that's it

Buffy: So how come you and Illyria got off lighter than Angel

Spike: All the demons seemed to go for him. The poor sod did well to hold em all off

Buffy: And now you're here? In the Hyperion? Why?

Spike: One, we're laying low in case there's any more nasties after us. Two, we've got no where else to go…Look, Buffy. I know we're never gonna go back to where we were

Buffy: Spike –

Spike: No, wait. I could tell by the way you were with him that you still love him. And that's fine. I just want to know that we can still be friends

Buffy: Of course we can

Spike: Good. I'm glad you showed up anyway, another couple of days stuck in here with them two and I was thinking about staking myself!

Buffy grinned. Same old Spike.

Buffy: Well, I'd better go check on Angel

Spike: Sure

Buffy: It's good to see you again Spike

Spike: You too, Slayer

When she went back up to Angel's room, he was still fast asleep, obviously exhausted by his ordeal. She felt pretty tired herself so, moving to the other side of his bed; she climbed on top and lay down.

Angel woke up and rolled over, coming face to face with a sleeping Buffy. He smiled slightly and reached out a hand to gently stroke her face. The touch woke her and she sleepily opened her eyes and smiled at him.

Buffy: Hi

Angel: Hi

She propped herself up on an elbow to look at him

Buffy: How are you feeling?

Angel: A little better

Buffy: Good

She moved to get up when she noticed the blood. In his sleep Angel had dislodged one of his bandages and blood had been spread onto the sheets and on to her top. She quickly re-dressed it and helped him over to the sofa.

Buffy: Do you have any spare sheets?

Angel: In the cupboard. But Buffy, you really don't have to –

Buffy: Yes I do. And besides, I want to

Buffy: Do you have a top I can borrow?

Angel: The cupboard

She quickly changed and moved over to him on the sofa.

Angel: Thankyou

Buffy: For what?

Angel: For helping me, for poofing here

Buffy: _(smiling) _You're welcome. And for the record, I'm glad I poofed

Angel: Me too

Buffy: You wanna talk some more?

Angel: No. No, I want to hear about you. How're the girls? How's the school going?

Buffy brought her legs up on to the sofa to make herself more comfortable.

Buffy: The school's going good. Some of the girls are a bit hard work, they tend to be stubborn and you know, hormonal _(smiles), _not to mention annoying! But it feels pretty good to be doing the school, you know? It's like, like giving them somewhere they can belong, and showing them something they're good at, even if it's pretty high risk

Angel: I'm sure you're a great teacher

Buffy: Well, I try. Willow's loving it. Some of the Slayers seem to have an interest in magic so she's in her element. Actually a couple have switched to magic. Plus she teaches IT, and you know how she loves that

Angel: How're Giles and Faith?

And so the conversation continued. Both revelled in each others company. Buffy had forgotten how easy it was to talk to him, and before long she'd was sharing not only her happiness, but also her loneliness; for though she was happy with the school and teaching the students, she couldn't help feeling rather isolated. And it wasn't only her friends who she felt isolated from, it was also her 'lack of a guy' as Willow called it. Though she didn't tell Angel that. She wasn't ready to tell him that.

Angel: It's just, I miss them. And not that Spike isn't wonderful company…

At that Buffy giggled. Angel and Spike had never gotten along, to say they were enemies would be an understatement. She couldn't believe they'd stuck together without killing each other for a year.

Buffy: I know. I know how close you were to them. When I lost my mom, and Tara too, it hurt so much. But you have people to help you get through this. Much as you both hate to admit it, I think you and Spike do almost respect each other now. And there's Illyria. True she's a demon who took over your friend's body, but she's still here. And you've got me. God, Angel I wish you'd called me sooner. I'd have come down and helped you fight

Angel: That's exactly why I didn't call you. I didn't want you involved in this. It was my fight. And it was dangerous. I didn't want to put you at risk. Plus you have the school

Buffy: You know I would've come in a heartbeat

Angel: I know

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments, happy to be in each others company.

Angel: I wish I hadn't lost them all. There's so many, Cordelia, Fred, Wesley, Gunn. I know I'd lost Cordelia a long time ago, when she fell into the coma, well really when she got taken up by the Powers That Be, if it was even them who took her. But there was always some chance that maybe…maybe she'd come back to me. And now…she never will

Buffy: Did you love her?

Angel: I don't know. I don't think so, well at least not in the way that we…I cared about her a lot. And sometimes I thought that maybe…

Buffy took his hand, caressing it with her own.

Angel: And Fred. She was like Willow. She was kind and smart and loving. _(smiling) _She'd have gotten along really well with Willow. Gunn went out how he wanted to. He was always wary of me. He never really trusted me, but I counted him as a friend. He and Fred used to be involved, for a while actually. Wesley was almost always hopelessly in love with her, and after she split up with Gunn, not long before she died, her and Wes got together. They loved each other. At least now…at least now they'll be together. Where they belong.

Tears glistened in his eyes, but he kept them at bay. Suddenly, Buffy's stomach growled loudly and they both laughed.

Angel: How long's it been since you last ate?

Buffy: A day, maybe

Angel: A day? See, I'm not used to having guests. I'm sorry, we don't have any food in

Buffy: That's alright, we can go out

Angel: We?

Buffy: That's right Mr. It's only three in the morning. We can go for a walk, find a twenty-four hour store. It'll do you good to get out

Angel: I don't know, Buffy

Buffy: Uh-uh. No arguments. We're going. You don't think there'll be any twenty-four hour clothes shops do you? Because I didn't really think to pack a bag and it looks like I'm going to be here for a while

At that news, Angel positively beamed.

Three hours later, Buffy and Angel arrived back, carrying bags of food and laughing. The pain that had been in Angel's eyes when Buffy had arrived the previous morning had lessened slightly and he stood straighter.

Illyria: So you are Buffy

Buffy: Yup, that's me. You must be Illyria

Illyria: Yes. What are you doing here?

Buffy: Visiting

Illyria: You are a vampire slayer

Buffy: Erm, yeah, that's…right

Angel: Illyria, we're just going to go back up to the room

They made a speedy exit

Angel: See why I'm glad you're here?

Buffy: _(giggling) _Definitely

She yawned loudly

Buffy: See now I'm getting on to your time. Sleeping during the day

Angel: Do you want your own room? I don't mind if you –

Buffy: Do you want me to stay in another room?

Angel: No it's not that, I just don't know if it's a good idea, you staying here

Buffy just smiled and lead him over to the bed, then slowly undressed him. Then she took off her trousers and climbed into bed after him. She wrapped her arms around him, careful of his wounds, and he rested his head on her chest, breathing in her scent. She kissed his head softly, soothingly, and they quickly drifted off to sleep.

Buffy woke up with Angel's head still resting on her chest. She sighed contentedly, tightening her arms around him. It felt so good to be with him again. Then she realised. She really needed the bathroom; but she didn't want to wake Angel. She managed to slip his head off her chest without waking him, but as she slid out of the bed, her foot caught in the sheet; she fell off the bed, landing in a crumpled heap on the floor, tangled in the sheet. A head appeared from the bed, staring down at her with a sleepy, but amused expression.

Angel: Comfy?

Buffy propped herself up on her elbows and starting untangling herself.

Angel: What were you trying to do?

Buffy: I was trying to get up without waking you

Angel: Good job

He flashed her a grin and she smiled back. She wanted nothing more than to kiss him, but she wasn't sure that was a good idea. She was here to help him, not to confuse him. She looked away from him, concentrating on the sheet wrapped around her. She didn't want him to see the desire in her eyes. She finally got free and slipped away to the bathroom. When she got back Angel was cooking her breakfast.

Buffy: You cook?

Angel: Passes the time

Buffy: Mmm, smells good, bacon and bagels

Buffy: That was delicious, thank you. I think I'm gonna have to go buy some new clothes today, before the ones I'm wearing start to grow mould

Angel quickly produced his wallet and gave it to her.

Buffy: Oh no, you don't have to –

Angel: What were you planning to do? Steal them?

Buffy: _(smiling) _Good point

A couple of hours later Buffy returned carrying bags of shopping and made a bee-line for the bathroom. She had a long shower and changed her clothes, sighing in relief as she walked back out.

Buffy: So much better

Angel: Happy?

Buffy: _(smiling) _Definitely. Thanks for the clothes, and don't worry, I didn't spend all your money, there's still some in your wallet, on the table. Oh, do you mind if I use your phone? I want to ring Will

Angel: No, of course not

Angel left to give her some privacy, which Buffy was pleased about. She'd been thinking about a lot of things, especially what Spike said 'we've got nowhere else to go'

Willow: Hello?

Buffy: Will, hi, it's me

Buffy stepped out of the elevator, a smile on her face. She looked so beautiful and again Angel's breath caught in his throat.

Buffy: You three need to start packing

Angel: What do you mean?

Buffy: Xander's gonna be here in a couple of days, you wanna make sure everything's ready

Angel: Buffy, what're you talking about?

Buffy grinned, obviously pleased at herself.

Buffy: You're all coming with me back to New York

Angel: What?

Buffy: Look I can't stay here, but I can't just leave you three. There's nothing left here for you, come back with me

Spike: You're serious?

Buffy: Of course I'm serious. And I'm not taking no for an answer. Xander's driving down with the van, he should be here Friday morning. He'll rest for the day and we'll set out on Friday night, so you need to be ready

Angel: Are you sure about this?

Buffy: I'm not leaving you. Any of you

A smile lit up his face. He was going to be with her, in New York.

Spike: Woo! We're going to New York!

Illyria: New York? What is there?

Buffy: The Slayer School. I'm sure you can all make yourselves useful there. And we've got plenty of room

Angel quickly closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around her, holding on to her as if she were his life line. She'd saved him, and now she was saving him all over again. He was dreading her leaving him, like he knew she eventually had to do, and now to find out he was going back with her. It meant more to him than he could say. He whispered thank you into her hair before pulling away. She smiled gently at him and then reached up and affectionately ruffled his hair.

Friday Night

Xander: Come on guys, we do want to leave some time this century. You might live forever but I sure as hell won't

Spike: _(muttering) _We're coming, hold on to your bloody knickers

Xander: I heard that

Spike: You were meant to

Buffy walked out with Angel, carrying the remainder of the meagre belongings they had left.

Angel: Thank you for doing this

Buffy: _(smiling) _No problem

A few days later

Buffy: I seem to remember promising to kick your ass when you had recovered

They were standing in the basement, which doubled as a training room. Angel looked at her, slightly dubious. He knew how strong she was.

Buffy: _(coyly) _What? Not scared of me, are you?

Angel answered by stripping off his jacket, leaving him in his black sweat pants and white t-shirt. Buffy grinned at him and stripped off her jacket, facing him. He rushed at her, swinging a punch that she easily missed. They sparred for a while before she tried a roundhouse, but he caught her foot and spun her. She landed on her back and he pinned her down, her arms above her head and his knees either side of his hips, panting. He stared down at her, for a moment, a triumphant smile on his face, before he noticed the lusty look in her eyes.

He bent down, but stopped a few centimetres from her lips. She looked up at him for a few moments, then lifted her head and captured his lips. He kept their lips locked together as her head lent back against the floor. He pressed against her more forcefully as the kiss deepened and their tongues tangled in a wicked game he'd missed more than he realised. He was addicted to the taste of her and when she pulled away for air he only let her take in a gasp before he attacked her lips once more, moaning as she nibbled at his bottom lip.

The sound of his moaning shot her over the edge and she freed her legs from beneath him, wrapped them around his waist and flipped them over, so she was lying on top of him, straddling him. She pinned his wrists down and pressed into him, gasping as she felt his arousal. He growled softly and pulled his hands from hers, wrapping them around her to pull her even closer.

She moved her lips from his and sat up, pulling him with her, still straddling him, before reattaching their lips. A deep rumbling erupted from his chest, which she fondly recognised a purr. She giggled slightly, making him pull away.

Angel: What?

Buffy: _(giggling) _you're purring. It's cute

She buried her head in his neck and gently nibbled on his earlobe. He sucked in a breath and continued to purr deeply as pleasure rocked through him. Buffy trailed kisses down his jaw line until she reached his lips. But before she could kiss him again, he moved his lips to her cheekbone and placed butterfly kisses down to her neck. He kissed every inch of her neck, thrilling in the whimpering moans that escaped her lips. He reached her scar – his scar – on her neck, and smiled against her skin. He knew from The Day That Wasn't, that the scar drove her crazy. With that in mind he pressed a long, slow kiss to it and she gasped, pulling him closer. He traced it with his cool tongue, then slowly nibbled on the tough tissue. She moaned loudly and clutched him to her as he bit into her scar with blunt teeth. He had a huge urge to transform and taste her magical blood, but an even greater urge to continue what he was doing and give her pleasure.

Buffy was in ecstasy. She only ever came alive like this in his arms. And when his lips and teeth found her scar, she felt as though she had reached heaven again. She whispered his name softly, repeatedly, and it caused a low growl to escape his lips. She pushed herself into him, grinding her hips with his and he tore his lips away from her neck, gasping loudly as she whined in pleasure in his ear.

Angel: _(breathlessly) _Buffy, Buffy we have to stop

Buffy: _(panting)_ No, don't stop

She slid her hands under the front of his top to illustrate her words and he closed his eyes briefly before moving to meet her gaze.

Angel: We have to. You know we do

Buffy sighed and moved off him, standing up and going to the other side of the room, trying to control her body's reactions to him. Angel was struggling just as much. He could smell her arousal which was distracting him almost to the point of screaming. He wanted her so badly, but he knew what the consequences would be. But he knew he was lost the moment she turned around and met his eyes. Her expression was so filled with confusion, want and lust, that he couldn't control himself any longer.

He stalked across the room to her, grabbed her and pulled her to him, crushing his lips to hers. She responded immediately, jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist as he pushed her against the wall. She threw her head back as he nuzzled her neck, tenderly nipping and licking his way back up to her lips. Before their lips could meet she pulled away slightly.

Buffy: _(breathlessly) _I thought we had to stop

Angel: Too late

As their lips met again, he slid his hands up her top, dragging it up with his fingers and pulling it over her head. She returned the favour, then crushed her chest to his, loving the feeling of bare skin on bare skin.

She reached down and ripped his belt off, releasing his trousers and he stumbled over to a pile of mats, lowering her down on them. They both knew they should stop, but they equally knew they were incapable of it. It was going to happen, they couldn't stop. And they didn't want to. Angel worked her trousers and pants free, slipping them down her legs before hovering above her, staring into her eyes. She met his gaze for a few moments, then brought his head down to kiss her. At that moment he slowly thrust into her and she gasped loudly, wrapping her arms and legs around him. He slowly increased the strength and speed of his thrusts until they were both panting and moaning, lost in each others embrace. Feeling her reaching her climax he slowed down the thrusts, teasing both of them. She whined his name in his ear and brought her hips up to his, desperately trying to increase the pace. As she did so, she pulled his jugular between her teeth. He growled softly and thrust into her harder, making her scream with pleasure. As they exploded in ecstasy, white light surrounded them, bursting forth.

They were unable to move, mindlessly clinging to them as they cried out in a never-ending climax of ecstasy, images flying into their minds:

Their first meeting; Angel's leather jacket; their first kiss; Angel finding Buffy dead; Buffy dancing with Xander; Angel and Druscilla; Halloween; Buffy saving Angel; kissing in the graveyard; the claddagh ring; making love for the first time; Angelus taunting Buffy; Kissing Angel; Buffy sending Angel to hell; Buffy dreaming of Angel

Feral Angel; their first kiss since Angel got back; making love in their dream; the prom; Angel getting shot; Angel drinking Buffy; Angel leaving; the Day that Wasn't; Doyle dying; Buffy and Riley sleeping together; Wesley; Angel hitting Buffy; Buffy defeating Adam; Darla and Angel sleeping together; Buffy finding Riley in the arms of a vampire junkie; Riley leaving; Buffy finding her mother dead; Angel comforting Buffy; Angel in Pylea; Buffy jumping into the portal; Willow telling Angel Buffy was dead

Buffy clawing her way out of her grave; their secret meeting; Darla pregnant; Connor; the Scoobies singing; Buffy having sex with Spike; Connor coming back as a teenager; Spike trying to rape Buffy; Buffy being shot; Tara dying; Willow turning evil; Cordelia ringing Angel; Angel at the bottom of the ocean

Wesley rescuing Angel; Willow coming back; Spike getting his soul; the Potentials; Angel looking for Cordelia; Cordelia and Connor sleeping together; Faith coming back; Cordelia and Angel; Angelus; the First; Cordelia pregnant; Jasmine; Connor trying to blow up everyone; Angel making a deal to make Connor forget his past; Xander losing his eye; the Potentials voting Faith leader; Buffy and Spike sleeping in each other's arms; Buffy taking the scythe; Buffy rescuing the Potentials; Buffy fighting the Priest; Angel and Buffy kissing; Angel giving Buffy the amulet; Willow performing the spell; fighting the Uber-Vamps; Buffy telling Spike she loved him; Spike dying; Sunnydale destroyed

Angel at Wolfram and Hart; Buffy travelling around Europe; Spike at Wolfram and Hart; Buffy meeting the Immortal; Cordelia waking up; Cordelia and Angel kissing; Fred dying; Angel arguing with Giles; Illyria; Angel infiltrating the circle; Buffy setting up the Slayer School in New York; Wesley dying; Gunn wounded; Angel fighting a dragon; Gunn dying in Angel's arms; Buffy killing the Immortal; Buffy appearing in Angel's apartment

The images stopped abruptly and their climaxes ended, causing them to collapse, panting and crying into one another's arms. Angel landed on top of Buffy and rolled them, so she was on top of him, sobbing into his chest. He held her tightly, crying himself and whispering comforting words.

Suddenly Buffy was thrown from Angel across the room, landing on their clothes. A light surrounded him, emanating from him and he was lying rigidly on the mats. Wesley's voice filled their heads, explaining about the prophecy and Angel cried out in pain. Buffy, shrugging Angel's t-shirt on, ran towards him, pausing at the edge of the light. Suddenly the light disappeared and she jumped on to the mats, touching the side of his face.

Buffy: Angel! Angel, are you alright?

He turned, panting, towards her, and a slow smile lit up his face.

Buffy: What? What is it?

He didn't answer, instead he took her hand in his own and laid it across his chest. She looked confused for a moment, then her eyes widened and she looked at where her hand was laying.

Buffy: Your heart…it's beating!

Angel: I'm alive…I'm human!

He sat up slowly, wincing slightly, then fell back against the mats when Buffy threw herself into his arms, peppering his face, neck and chest with butterfly kisses, and crying.

Buffy: I was so scared. I was so scared

She lifted herself up from him and stared into his eyes, smiling. Then a frown grew on her face and she hit him round the face. He got up, holding his cheek.

Angel: Hey! What was that for!

Buffy: Why didn't you tell me about the day you were alive! Or your prophecy?

There was a pause as she looked down at her hands, before meeting his eyes again.

Buffy: Or your son

Angel sighed and got up, retrieved his trousers and put them back on again.

Angel: I didn't want to hurt you, if you knew what we could have had, it would've killed you

Buffy: You lived with it

Angel: I've lived with a lot of things _(sighing) _I didn't tell you about the prophecy because I wasn't sure it'd ever happen, and I didn't tell you about Connor because…I don't know. Maybe because he was Darla's son

Buffy: But I would've liked to meet him

Angel: Maybe you will one day

She smiled at him and stood up, walking over to him. She put her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.

Angel: You should've told me that Spike tried to rape you

Buffy: You'd have killed him

Angel: Exactly. I'd have had an excuse

She grinned up at him and placed a light kiss on his chin. Angel smiled slightly, then his face turned serious.

Angel: I love you

Buffy: I love you too

They kissed for a long moment, and when they pulled apart Buffy had a mischievous look on her face.

Buffy: So, now that you're human, does that mean you've lost your vampire stamina?

Angel grinned down at her and lent his head in close.

Angel: We'll just have to try that out, won't we?

They went to kiss again when the door burst open and they heard people running down the stairs. They stared in horror as Giles, Willow, Xander, Spike, Dawn, Faith, Kennedy, Wood and some of the other Slayers stampeded in. Buffy, realising her state of undress, quickly hid herself behind Angel, peaking out from behind his form.

Buffy: What are you guys doing!

Giles: Erm…well we…we heard screams and saw a big…light

He took off his glasses and began to clean them as Faith, Spike and Xander stepped forward, menacingly.

Spike: Get the hell away from her

Angel: Huh?

Spike: Buffy, quick, get away from him before he turns

Buffy: Spike –

Xander: How could you Buffy? You knew what'd happen

Buffy: Xander –

Faith: I know there's some serious sexual tension between you two but B…

Buffy: Will you give us a chance to explain!... And maybe get some clothes on in the meantime…

Spike: But what if, in the meantime, he turns into Angelus!

Angel: I'm not going to turn into Angelus

Spike: That's exactly what Angelus would say!

Angel: I'm not Angelus!

Spike: Yeah, I believe you mate

Angel: Look Spike -

Buffy: Will you two just shut up, please! And will everyone else leave for two minutes so I can actually get dressed!

After an amount of grumbling, a lot of giggling from the other Slayers, glares from Spike and Xander, and sly glances from Willow, they all finally left the room. Buffy moved from behind Angel, sighing with relief.

Buffy: How the hell are we supposed to explain this to them when we're not even sure what happened ourselves?

Angel: We could make a run for it?

Buffy grinned at him and shook her head.

Buffy: They'll just think you killed me or kidnapped me, I'm sure that'll be even more fun trying to explain, whilst trying to persuade them I've not been turned into a vampire

Angel smirked and held out his hand.

Buffy: What?

Angel: Shirt

Buffy wrapped her arms around herself protectively.

Buffy: I like it

Angel: What, do you expect me to wear yours?

Buffy grinned and Angel shook his head adamantly.

Angel: No way. You've got your own. Give it back

Buffy: Please

Angel quickly ran over to her and scooped her up, tickling her.

Buffy: _(gasping) _Hey, remember, I can kick your ass now

Angel lowered her to the floor, still tickling her and looked down at her as he stopped, his eyes burning with lust.

Angel: How long do you think we've got before they come looking for us?

He punctuated his sentence with a long, slow kiss, leaving them both breathless for once. Buffy slid her hands up his bare chest and over his shoulders.

Buffy: Not long enough

She began to reconsider as his lips trailed down her neck but she gently pushed him off her and crawled from underneath him.

Buffy: As tempting as that is, I don't fancy all my friends and half the school catching me in a compromising position. Can you imagine Giles' face?

Angel got up, smirking. Buffy pulled on her trousers and started towards the stairs but Angel grabbed the back of the shirt and pulled her back against his chest, nuzzling her neck. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arm around the back of his neck, pulling him closer as his tongue lapped at her skin. She squeezed the back of his neck as his mouth latched on to her scar, her legs going weak as she let out a soft moan.

Angel: _(whispering) _I think you're forgetting something

He started to slip his fingers up his shirt that Buffy was wearing, but she stopped him.

Buffy: Uh-uh. You're not getting it back

He released her and started on his next tactic. Whining.

Angel: Buffy. I don't want to go up there shirtless. They were all staring at me as it was

Buffy: You think you look that good huh?

He simply raised an eyebrow in response and she started climbing the stairs, ignoring his whining.

Half an hour, Buffy and Angel were sat on the sofa and had finished explaining what had just happened, Angel finally wearing a shirt, having escaped upstairs to grab one (after convincing everyone he wasn't Angelus), glaring at Buffy whilst doing so. Angel had an empty plate that, ten minutes earlier, had been heaped full of whatever he could find in the fridge. He'd suddenly realised how hungry he was.

Giles: Well that's…most unexpected

Buffy: You're telling me

Willow: So even though you saved the world a couple of weeks ago, the Powers that Be didn't give you your reward until you and Buffy…

She looked shy for a moment as Buffy grinned at her.

Faith: So what Willow's trying to say is, why did the PTB wait to give you your reward until you and B did it?

Angel: Not a clue

Buffy: Just grateful he got it

They smiled at one another for a moment. Spike looked on jealously. The big ponce had to get the reward didn't he? Even if it was him who got it though, he knew he and Buffy would never be together again. She loved Angel, and now that she'd been around him for a couple of weeks, she'd remembered just how much.

Giles: I'll have to research this, see if I can pull up any information on it

With that he left in search of his books.

Faith: So you're all human now Angel?

Angel: Yep, just me in here now

Buffy stood up, taking his hand in hers.

Buffy: Well, we're gonna go -

Faith: Do it? Sure, see you later B

Buffy blushed at Faith's words, but couldn't stop a small smile from coming to her face. She avoided Spike's eyes. She knew it must be hard for him. She winked at Willow and led Angel up to her apartment, putting her arms around his neck.

Buffy: So…now you're human, what do you want to first? We could go for a walk in the sunlight? Gorge on chocolate? Or –

He cut her off with a kiss and pulled away, his eyes twinkling.

Angel: _(murmuring) _I can think of a few things I wouldn't mind doing

Buffy: Really? What?

He kissed her again, slipping his hands up her back and walking her backwards towards the bedroom.

Angel: I think you can probably guess

The End


End file.
